


Babe, I Want a Cow

by defenselessgold



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Cows, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Neil Josten loves Andrew Minyard, Post-Canon, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, after palmetto, pro exy players, soft, the cats make an appearance, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselessgold/pseuds/defenselessgold
Summary: Neil and Andrew live in Brooklyn playing for the professional New York exy team and are extremely domestic when no one is watching. During a cuddle session, Neil asks Andrew if they can have a pet cow.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Babe, I Want a Cow

**Author's Note:**

> I love baby cows. Yes, Andrew and Neil may seem a bit ooc but I genuinely believe that they become softer after graduating and continuing their relationship.

“Andrew, I want a cow.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and looked down at his partner. They were currently sitting on their sofa, Neil laying horizontally with his head in Andrew’s lap while the cats were trying to wiggling in between them. Neil was playing with Andrew’s fingers, lost in his thoughts about cows apparently, as Andrew was watching an old exy game on the television. 

“Neil, we cannot get a cow.” Andrew responded in his signature dull tone. “The cow would not get along with the cats.” 

“Now that, is where you’re wrong.” Neil sat up and searched for Sir Fat Cat McCatterson before scooping the cat up and sticking it in Andrew’s face. “Sir, please inform our beloved Andrew that we must get a cow to complete this family.” 

Andrew tried hard not to smile at Neil. The two of them really made progress since they moved in together and started playing for the NY pro exy team. When they visited the other foxes during the off-season and breaks, they all cracked jokes at how Andrew and Neil’s personalities did a complete one-hundred-and-eighty degree turn. Well… for the most part.

“Get that cat out of my face.” Andrew said, struggling to keep a flat, monotone voice. “We cannot get a cow, we live in a shitty Brooklyn apartment.”

“So we can move more upstate, we can have a farm!” Neil put the cat down gently before jumping on Andrew and holding Andrew’s face in his hands. “Think about the homemade ice cream, Drew.” 

“Enticing but no.” Andrew shoved Neil off of him and walked to the little kitchen they have. “Hey, did you eat the rest of the butter pecan?” 

“Nobody eats that gross shit but you.” Neil mumbled. “Wait! No you can’t have any more ice cream Andrew! Your blood sugar is going to be too high.” 

Andrew turned around slowly with a freshly opened pint of strawberry cheesecake ice cream. “What if we get a cow?” 

“Andrew, no, put the ice cream down.” Neil walked over to Andrew and took the pint from Andrew. “I swear, you are such a handful. Sit back down on the sofa now.” 

“So bossy…” Andrew rolled his eyes but took Neil’s hand and dragged him back to the sofa. “Tell me more.” 

They sat back on the sofa in the same position as before and Neil resumed his rambling about adopting a cow and moving to the Adirondacks. Andrew wasn’t focusing on Neil’s rambling and instead studied his partner’s face. They decided to call each other partner since they’ve been together for almost seven years and boyfriend just wasn’t working anymore. Seven years, damn. They were really in it for the long haul. Andrew never believed he could be here, especially seven years ago. He thought either Neil would get himself killed or suddenly decide he loved Kevin more than Andrew. But Neil stuck by him, Neil needed him and Andrew was nothing but grateful for the universe bringing them together, even if he didn’t want to admit it. 

Neil continued to talk and talk and talk before his eyes started to flutter and finally closed. Tiny red eyelashes resting on his scarred cheeks. Neil was beautiful. Andrew slowly brought his hand up to Neil’s face and lightly ran his pointer finger along his scars, his freckles and the various lines in his face. Andrew ran his finger over his eyebrows and lips before threading his fingers through Neil’s hair. It was getting long so the strands would curl around Andrew’s fingers. Andrew was screwed, he really was going to buy this man a cow. 

A week passed since the cow discussion. Andrew was already home since the defensive players didn’t have to stay as long as the offense so he started to cook dinner. Neil walked in a half an hour later, exhausted and slumped in one of the breakfast bar stools with his head on the counter. 

“I guess practice was rough?” Andrew chuckled as he stirred the pasta. He was rewarded with a groan from Neil before the redhead lifted his head.

“It was brutal Drew! We had to run these–” Neil caught a piece of paper that fell from his forehead. It must have been on the counter before Neil tiredly rested his head on it. 

“So there’s this organization that protects cows from massive slaughterhouses and they have a program where you can ‘adopt’ a cow at a family-run farm and well… there’s no way we can move to the Adirondacks in the near future so…”

Neil shot up from the stool and collided with Andrew in a tight hug. Neil even jumped up and wrapped his legs around Andrew despite the fact that he was three inches taller. “God, I fucking love you Andrew Minyard. Shit.” 

Neil crashed his lips onto Andrew before the later pulled away and mumbled something along the lines of love you too asshole.


End file.
